Doujinshi
by Glue Project
Summary: Nanowrimo. Several events have lead Draco to be thrown out of his own universe and into one without magic. The only question is, what is he going to do about changing what is 'cannon' from the books that were released by a certain JKRowling?HPDM!maybe OOC
1. Chapter One ! Part One

DOUJINSHI  
NANOWRIMO Version

A/N: Yeah, I know I never finished the old version of this story, but I had to rewrite it anyway. --;; Also, it should be noted that this story I actually write for _myself_. Reviews are nice, but I just really want to prove to myself that I can do this. XD Also, at some (most) points, Draco is _going_ to be OOC, and the entire story is a bit...Mary-Sueish. And it's completely possible that none of it will make sense. At ALL. But this uni/multiverse has been bugging be since it was born with Silent Butterfly. (Which is going to be inserted/rewrote in here.) Hopefully, I can integrate all the stories into this one, or in the very least build better bridges.

Disclaimer : I am poor. And I still work at McD's.

Word Count: 367  
All together: 367

Edit: I went back and profread it. And fixed the glaring spelling errors. (sweatdrop) I'm still working on the second part of this chapter. 11.2.07

(Part One of) Chapter One

**W-ONE**

Draco frowned at his History of Magic book, not liking it one bit. His OWL for them was later on today. He was _not_ looking forward to them at all.

Thinking about OWL scores forced him to think about the future and all that it entailed for him. And it wasn't like he couldn't guess at what was expected of him, being the son of the second in command of the Death Eaters, after all.

He shook his head and concentrated on the book in front of him that described the Founders first meeting with First Set/Tsubasa Set of the Hikari.

_And so, Gryffindor pounced upon the one who suffered from a misfired spell (also referred to as _Butterfly, _or _Point,_ and, though rarely, _Second Reverse._), not believing that it was possible for there to be a way to travel through both Time and Space at the same time._

_Tearathy grinned and replied, "How else could we get here then?"_

_Leanside, in the meantime, created another rip to slide through in order to stand in front of her brother._

Draco couldn't help but wonder what the author of the book had been smoking as he had wrote this history, and which snoozing portrait he had got him _information_ from.

He shook his head and flipped the page, not noticing the owl that was perched in the window outside of the library, watching him.

**W-TWO**

Harry gently slid his fingernails through the feathers on Hedwig's snowy head, feeling the vibes of pleasure that she was giving off simply by the way that she had her head tilted.

Pensively, he asked, "Well, what do you think, girl? Do you think we can trust them?" His fingers slowed.

Her luminous gold eyes turned to him, almost as if to say, 'Why are you asking me? You've made up your mind anyway.'

He chuckled a little depressively. "Ah, I guess you're right. This summer is going to be a little boring if I don't use all my _spare_," here he rolled his eyes, _"_time to thwarting Voldemort, I might just go over to the 'Dark Side'."

Hedwig chuckled at his joke, but she was the only one.

TBC

Part two of chapter one hopefully will be up tonight. I just can't think at the moment and I'm tired. Which means unproof-read at the moment. I'll read through it later. My brain is fried from sewing a pretty much complete Fullmetal Alchemist Amestris military uniform in basically two days. 0.o;;

Out  
GP


	2. Chapter One ! Part Two

DOUJINSHI  
NANOWRIMO Version

A/N: Okay, this part of the chapter focuses more on one of the side stories. I think. I haven't actually typed it up yet. XD Gah, I'm so behind Nano already.

Disclaimer : I am poor. And I still work at McD's.

Word Count: 1236  
All together: 1603

(Part Two of) Chapter One

**W-SIX**

Little four-year-old Harry sat confused as his Auntie babbled on how his little friend that sat on the other side of him in the car couldn't exist. Dudley, in the front passengers seat, didn't seem to understand either, so that made it okay, in the very least.

Henry, the little black-haired boy that sat next to Harry and who was also causing all the problems for Petunia up front, just gave Harry a nudge with his shoulder, a wicked smile stealing across his face and revealing his slightly pointed teeth.

"I'm glad you were able to get me out of there," Henry hissed to Harry softly. "I was getting rather bored of just sitting there at the bases of their headstones day after day." He brushed a bit of excess dirt off his pants (a perfect copy of Harry's) and onto the floor, earning him a reproachful glare from Aunt Petunia in the process. "And not that mine was any better."

Aunt Petunia's sharp intake of breath was the only indication that she had heard anything unusual. She couldn't reprimand him for it either, because it had been undeniable that the little boy next to Harry had risen out of the grave that was settled next to Lily and James Potter. It was also undeniable that they had only headed out to Godric's Hollow at Harry's insistent crying that there was something _important_ there '_where mummy and daddy are_' and couldn't they, please, _please_, go, just this once?

A shiver traveled down Petunia's spine to see the identical boy that sat next to Harry in the back of her car.

'How am I going to explain this to Vernon?'

--

As it happened, she wasn't the one that had to explain _anything_ to Vernon.

By mid-afternoon, the news that the stillborn twin to Harry Potter had been stolen from his grave beside his parents had flown not only through the Hollow, but had made its way rapidly to the _Daily_ _Prophet_. (_The Quibbler_, while hearing of it, was once again chasing imaginary creatures again.) An emergency run of papers was printed out and the rest of Wizarding Britain knew about it by four.

By the time that Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of Number Four, Privet Drive (a scant half hour since he heard the news himself), Henry and Harry were playing with blocks on the floor of the living room quietly while Dudley was watching a program on the television. When Aunt Petunia let him in and he saw the two identical boys sitting quietly on the floor, he turned questioning blue eyes to her.

She just ducked her head and motioned him to follow her into the kitchen to talk.

--

Henry leaned forward, even closer to Harry than he already was. "That's Albus Dumbledore," he murmured softly.

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned back , just as soft.

"Because, he would sometimes visit me. But he couldn't hear me, even though he was so close." He frowned, his nose wrinkling in the process. "He was the one that gave me the idea of trying to reach you." He ran his hand down Harry's left arm. Sparkling green eyes met Harry's as he said, "And you heard me, and rescued me."

Harry had the distinct impression that he should feel something _other_ than warmth at the pointed-teeth smile that Henry was fond of giving him, but he just pushed that thought to the back of his mind and gave Henry a shy smile of his own.

--

In the kitchen, Petunia sat at her table, a clean dishtowel being rung mercilessly between her sweaty palms.

After she had explained that Harry had been adamant that they had to go to the grave site _very_ soon, and the events that followed afterward, (including the part where a naked boy had just looked at his twin and _created_ his own clothes in the same vein as his brothers) Dumbledore had just sat there in silence, thinking. What he said next shocked her.

"Voldemort is not gone."

Petunia felt what little blood there was in her face drain right out of it. "Not gone?" She swiveled in her chair, still holding her dishtowel, facing the living room. "But...?"

Albus sighed and looked down towards the Formica tabletop. "Voldemort, before his...'death', was able to fashion a way to come back at a later time. We have no way of knowing whether he was successful, or if he fell too much to the side of death to come back."

He looked at her gravely. "I am more inclined to think that he was successful." He fiddled with his bowler hat that he had sat on the table, matching the formal muggle suit that he had donned for this visit. "As a student he was much too smart to have let something like this go without making sure that it would work."

Petunia visibly hesitated for a minute before she rallied her courage and asked, "Didn't you say in that letter that the reason the boy...Harry, had to stay here was due to the...blood protection?" At Dumbledore's silent nod, she continued. "Would that extend to..." She flapped her hand in the direction of the living room.

--

As soon as Vernon came home, Petunia whisked him into the kitchen were Dudley and Dumbledore were already waiting, the one with a carrot stick in hand and the other with a wand and a memory charm on his breath.

Petunia simply smiled, knowing that Saint Lily would have forgiven what she had already done to her one son, since she was going to fix that from now on.

After all, she had no reason to hate Henry, since he had been dead before Lily had, and, while she had held hatred against Harry for being the cause for why Lily had been murdered, she had let that go for his returning just a little bit more of Lily to her.

--

Harry and Henry were moved into Dudley's first bedroom, while Dudley was moved to the second. Any protests from Dudley were silenced by the reasoning of 'There are two of them and they have to _share_ their room. Besides, its not _that_ much bigger.'

Life moved on, and Henry and Harry were inseparable, giving Harry a chance to harness the...oddness of Henry and hide it from everyone else.

Because, after all, being nothing but a tag-along soul for almost four years doesn't lend you much sanity when you finally find yourself on the outside, with freewill of your own.

**W-ONE**

Draco closed the book, rolling his eyes as he took a last glimpse of the page as the author rambled on about Portsides and Leansides and Nosides and other things that made no sense to him. His eyes glossed over the cover (_The_ _Hogwarts Founders and Their Conspiracies_, written by J.K. Rowling.) He shook his head as he shelved the book and on his way out of the library, nodded to the Ravenclaw upper year that was sitting in the library as well.

She nodded back with a small smile on her face.

Draco didn't see that as soon as a Ravenclaw was entering past him on his way out, that the girl he had just left behind had ran her hand across the patch on her robe to change it to Hufflepuff house.

TBC

I've decided to let this spiral out of seeming control at the first, so that it makes it more manageable later on. XD

Gah. I love Hen'nHare. I fixed up the last part, so that's good to go, and I've proofread this one. Hopefully I can type up something after I close tonight.

Hm..maybe World Five perhaps. XD

Out  
GP


	3. Chapter Two

DOUJINSHI  
NANOWRIMO Version

A/N: Okay, I lied. I want reviews. :3 Pwez? (Draco: Waves grill spatula at you all.) And also, is this completely confusing? Or does it make some shred of sense? Cause it makes sense to me, but this has all been living in my head for over two years now...

Disclaimer : I am poor. And I still work at McD's.

Word Count: 800  
All together: 2403

Chapter Two

**W-Five**

Petunia's fingers flickered over the shoe box that held so many memories from when both she and her sister were still friends. Her fingers played over forgotten photos and objects that they had both shared with such glee.

A headache was beating its way closer, Petunia could tell, but she just rubbed her temples and added 'Dust the mantelpiece' to Harriet's already sizable list for when she came back from _that school._

**IN'DY-PASS**

Ted smiled at his 'brother' as he unplugged himself from the wall outlet that he had been using to recharge with.

"Can you explain that to me again as to how that happened?" Tom asked, worried eyes looking at the exposed wires that were surrounding the other boy.

With a sad smile, he looped the wire around his hand as he started to let if retract into its place behind his left ear. "When I was ten, we got into an accident. Drunk driver. Hit the passenger side." His head tipped down. "It killed mom instantly, so dad was determined not to lose me too."

Tom nodded, his fingers flexing inside his thick, oversized leather gloves.

"So dad did everything he could to keep me alive." His voice broke a bit as he added, "Even okayed putting me inside this robot body."

After a few moments of silence, Tom changed the subject. "Didn't you say that we had to arrange transit for someone?"

Ted tilted his head. "Is it really _that_ day, already?" His eyes seemed to glitter as he connected to the servers.

**W-ONE**

The girl, definitely not a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, nodded to the owl that sat in the window of the library. The owl ruffled her feathers to show that she understood that she could take him, _finally_ after waiting for so many years. She had been patient for long enough.

The girl smiled benignly as she rolled a single six-sided die in her palm.

**IN'DY-PASS**

Ted's eyes flickered as more data streamed in. "Saa...Frostfeather's ready to steal him."

Tom watched warily as his double's eyes actually flashed and flickered with real lights. He had the feeling that his eyes shouldn't be _that_ active, nor should he be able to hear the clicking that denoted a processor.

Ted sighed in contentment at being surrounded in his techno-babblestream, his eyes slowly falling closed over his eyes. "Rito says that we might have to prepare for another transit to Seven at almost no notice for later on tonight."

Tom titled his head. "Straightline connection then?"

Ted nodded and said, "Yeah, from One to Seven.

**W-SEVEN**

Aylene Mallory looked sadly at the iv-drip that was keeping her mother nourished. She carefully ran her hand through similarly pale blonde hair that, unlike her own that shone with a gloss that was almost unnatural, looked limp and brittle like straw. He mother's eyes flickered open tiredly.

"Hi, Love," her mother rasped at her, a weak smile gracing her face.

"Hi Mom." She wiped silent tears away from her face.

The doctors had told her that it wouldn't be long now.

Isla smile tiredly. "None of that now." she motioned Aylene closer so that she could wipe the tears from her daughters face and Aylene complied.

Aylene started to cry harder at feeling how weak her mother had truly become.

Isla sighed. Running her fingers down the side of Aylene's face she looked straight into her daughters blue eyes.

"I know I don't have much time left. I lasted much longer than Bobby did," her voice was tinged with sadness on the topic of her husband," but that's neither here nor there." She pinned her daughter down with just her eyes alone, making her point across clearly that the younger woman was to listen, and listen _carefully_.

"Your brother...or cousin or somesuch...is coming back soon." She started giving a little wheezing cough before she got her breathing back under control. "In fact, he might already be back already. He's going to be terribly confused, and his perceptions are going to be distorted." She smile a little sadly. "But here he's labeled as your brother and you're going to have to take care of him. Take him in, take him home, no matter how much of a prat he seems."

Isla weakly pulled Aylene closer for one last time, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "And if he gives you any trouble about coming with you, just say something to goad him into doing what you want." Her eyes looked so much more tired up close.

With one last kiss on Aylene's forehead, Isla pushed what was left of her damaged magic core into her daughter before she slipped away into a rest that she wouldn't wake up from again.

TBC

A/N: I think this was the most confusing paragraph that I ever wrote. It was for the first incarnation of Doujin:

_Morumaru sighed and a weary expression fluttered over both of their faces. "He needs to learn how to fight. Once was able to come in contact with Seventh at one point, right before the bond was severed by a Shadow's Creature. Fourth is doing his best to guard all inter-dimensional passageways, but Third is also running around." They shook their heads. "Between the two, we're not sure who would win. We taught him our brand of magic... but that is a grantee of nothing since it is also the kind that Third uses."_

Meh gawd. _0.o _It took me a moment to remember the code I was using in the story.

Hopefully I can explain it better this go around.

Although, I think that this was my favorite line by far: _After all, what is a dream with with proof of being real, if the proof is lost and forgotten?_

And I had nothing better to do tonight, so I wiki'ed 'Mallory'. Evidentally, in French it means 'unfortunate' and 'sexy'? (sweatdrop)

Out  
GP


	4. Chapter Three

DOUJINSHI  
NANOWRIMO Version

A/N: (flails) I'm _so_ behind already. Warning: This chapter was written while listening to Maeken Trance Project's Koi no Buchiage. AKA the 'Japanese Numa Numa Chiwawa Banzai' song.

Disclaimer : I am poor. And I still work at McD's.

Word Count: 607  
All together: 3010

Chapter Three  
**W-FIVE**

Harriet sighed, waving goodbye to Ronnie and Heremon as she got into the back of the Dursley's battered old car. Her uncle glared at her while she did so, and Dudley was already looking out the window, his short attention span not allowing for much else.

"Where is Aunt Petunia?" Harriet asked, more out of politeness than actual interest.

Vernon's glare towards her through the rear view mirror tripled in strength as he grunted out, "Sick."

Dudley, who had again moved back to listening to conversation, just whimpered and clutched his bottom.

**W-ONE**

Landing behind Draco as he exited the library, she forced her avian form into that of a human. Or, at least, as close to it as a blue owl could get.

Drawing her hand out of her pocket, she made a lazy loop with her hand, a smirk traveling across her face. Grabbing the thread that it created out of midair, she prepared a Cat's Cradle between her hands. She trained her eyes on Draco's retreating form as she cycled through a could of the figures, fingers flicking rapidly through them. She noticed, with a bigger grin, the light that glittered to life underneath his feet without his notice.

A few dropped strings later, and her grin turned a bit feral. She held her arms out in front of her as Draco fell through the ring that had formed on the floor, matching the one that was in her hands.

"And you fall prey to my cradle..."

Rito, the not-Ravenclaw, grinned. "Time for him to meet his destiny, ne?"

Frostfeathers nodded once before turning back into her blue-feathered self and flying outside, straight through the walls and outside.

**IN'DY-PASS**

Both boys sat in front of a gigantic computer, some of the wires stretched out to connect to the boy on the left via the ports visable behind his ear, the boy on the right connected by the techno-halo that sat crooked on his head for this very reason.

Before them, on the console, sat both of the dice, an innocent sitting 'snake eyes' pair. The dots changed color for just a brief second, and both boys set to work and wove open an hole between dimensions before quietly reweaving them together, back into their original configurations.

**W-Four**

Peter glared at Pansy. "No, that won't work," he bit out.

Pansy, irritated beyond anything, glared back. "And why the hell not?"

Peter ran his hands through his hair tiredly. "Panda," he started.

They both froze at the feeling of someone getting thrown though the interconnecting passageways that made up In'dy-pass.

"Well, nevermind," he muttered in wonder.

**W-SIX**

Henry stopped what he was saying (something along the lines that in order for him to be able to get hit by the dodgeball, he had to be _willingly_ be playing and that he _wasn't at all_) and looked up at the ceiling sharply, eyes slightly narrowed. After a moment, his eyes lost the narrowed look and his head tilted to the side.

A moment after that, a rare, understanding look flittered over his face.

**W-SEVEN**

Aylene stumbled along the sidewalk, tears impeding her vision greatly. She couldn't say that she actually cared though.

Not that many people would have cared much about their vision or appearance at about that point.

Taking a few more steps, she finally fell, leaning against the side of the building, still giving a few more throaty sobs.

It was about this time that a circle appeared underneath her feet, and a robe-becked wizard was dumped literally on her.

TBC

A/N: Gah. Tired. Going to bed now. Hopefully I can catch up a little more later today. XD I can't believe how much of a butt this story is being. It took me four HOURS to write this. Also, its is possible to play Cat's Cradle by yourself. I saw enough Amish girls do it on the bus. I can't do it myself yet, but I'm going to learn. XD Another thing: Heremon is a guys name, and Ronnie is short for Veronica. Okies? So that world is partially genderswitch. XD

Nevermind me...I'm just tired...Night!

Out  
GP


	5. Chapter Four

DOUJINSHI  
NANOWRIMO Version

A/N: I'm still trying, dammit. XD I'm probably not going to make it, but I'm going to try. This chapter mostly wrote itself. That helped. XD

Disclaimer : I am poor. And I still work at McD's.

Word Count: 840  
All together: 3850

Chapter Four

**W-FIVE**

Harriet froze as soon as she crossed the boundary that was the blood protection. She recognized the feel of magic, _active magic_, and whirled about to face Vernon, as he just stood back a few paces from her, not making a single move to get nearer to his home.

Vernon stood there, glaring at her, as if just saying that it was her fault.

_Which wasn't too far from the truth._

--

Petunia was still recovering from finding the box of knickknacks and precious memories that she had discovered earlier that week when Harriet quietly padded through the door.

Petunia gave her a watery smile as Harriet came further into the room, flicking the simple piece of wood at the doorway once she had deemed the girl had made it far enough.

Harriet whirled around at the sound of the door closing, the click of a lock echoing loudly throughout the space.

"Now, dear, I think there's some things that we need to talk about."

Petunia smiled at her pleasantly.

--

Petunia wondered, later, if it had been so wise to dump all that information on her.

Finding out that your mother was related to the Prewits (Molly's family, a bit of her mind murmured to her) and that both Petunia and Lily had been adopted by the Evans at age four was monumental news. This was mostly so though, because it meant that Harriet _herself_ was a pureblood. She had seen the look of horror/satisfaction that had flown through the girls eyes before they had rolled up into her head and she had fallen unconscious.

Petunia sniffed.

She hadn't even gotten to the part where she told the girl that her mother had put memory modifying charms on the pair of them to keep them safe (safer, more like), nor the really good bits about the blood protection was no longer valid since her blood had been used to restore Voldemort.

She sighed and then flicked her wand, lifting Harriet's body onto the bed and then tucking her in.

She smiled a little sadly.

Lily's charmwork had been a little _too_ good. The memory charm had done it's work.

**W-SIX**

Professor McGonagal stood in front of them, a crisp parchment held apart by her two thin hands.

"Potter, Harry," she called out into the silence, waiting by the Sorting Hat for said boy to toddle up to it.

Henry walked up instead, something that Harry and he had prearranged beforehand to make sure that they were going to be in the same house. He sat on the chair and the Hat was plopped over his eyes.

_Oh? What do we have here? _The Hat asked. Prodding a bit, it continued. _You're not Harry Potter. Do you not know your own name, boy?_

The use of the word, _boy,_ like it was his _own_ stirred something within him before he pushed the feeling away. _I know what my name is,_ he replied. _I'm Henry. But Harry was worried that we weren't going to get into the same house if he went first, so we switched._

_Is it that important that you both are in the same..._ The Hat left off after it probed just a bit further into Henry's mind. _Ah, I see. Because of _that_, he has to act as your conscious._

Henry frowned, snapping at the Hat, _There is nothing wrong with me._

_Oh?_

_Yes. Because Harry says so._

The Hat didn't say anything else for a second and then, "Harry Potter, please come here."

Harry ducked his head down, face flushing as he made his way to the chair and his twin. Wordlessly, Henry took the Hat off his own head and plopped it on his brothers.

The Hat debated a few moments before it declared that Gryffindor would be best.

Neither boy knew that the choice was mostly for the fact that the Hat thought that the Gryffindor boys would be most likely be able to handle Henry if Harry was out for the moment.

**W-TWO**

Harry looked sadly at the book in front of him. Across the pages, in a script he could almost read, were the instructions on how to eliminate a persons soul off the face of existence itself, no matter how fragmented the soul was.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked of the two boys that he could see projected in the mirror of the bathroom he was in.

"No, it's not the only way," the one on the left said.

"But the other way requires _finding _the pieces of his soul and then systematically destroying them." This one, the boy on the right, the one with the thick gloves on, looked uncomfortable.

"So what you're saying is that this is the fastest way."

Both boys looked sad and uncomfortable when they nodded.

Harry smiled a bit sadly. "I suppose I'll think in retrospect that a voice isn't so much of a loss, so long as I accomplish my goals."

The boys winced.

TBC

A/N: (flails) I'm not going to make it! XD


End file.
